Things Said, Unsaid or Blurted Out by Jubilee
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Jubes shares some of Logan's more personal thoughts with a surprise audience.


Title: Things Said, Unsaid, or Blurted out by Jubilee   
Author: Autumn   
E-mail: eddievedderismylife@hotmail.com   
Rating: R for language   
Archive Rights: Just ask first please.   
Disclaimer: Not Beta read. I own all the mistakes, but none of the characters.   
Summary: I don't know, just some weird ramblings.   
Guilty Parties: Weather in Montana. It's June 3rd right? Well imagine my surprise when I walk outside and it's FRICKIN' SNOWING! I'm not even talking about a little tiny flurry; it's a damn blizzard. You don't even know how happy I was that I still have snow tires on my car. Anyway, the weather pissed me off, so I wrote a happy little ficlet to get my mind off the depressing, horrible snow.   
  
I'm a selfish prick. I know it and I can't help it. Not   
that I care what anyone thinks anyway, cause I don't. I never cared about nothin' or no one for 15 years. Then Marie came along. I wouldn't go nuts and say she made me do a 180 personality change. I'm not like this happy-go-lucky, ain't-life-grand kinda guy. And I am NOT whipped.   
I'm a badass all right. I drink beer, and I chain smoke   
cigars. I also beat the shit out of people for the hell of it. Just don't tell Marie about that last one, she'd be pissed. The only real change in my behavior is that I give people 1/2 a chance before I categorize their sorry ass.   
There's the dumbass, moron, and idiot category. About 90% of the people in this world fit into this category. Then there's the people to kill category. This one is made up of Toad, Mystique, Buckethead, Sabertooth, and the government fuckers that put damn metal in my bones. I'm still pissed about that. Next is the X-Geeks. They're a lot like mold. Over time they grow on ya. Last and best is the Marie category.   
I'm not a fuckin' poetry reciting pansy that spews their damn feelings all over the place. If Marie gets her own category, then she's pretty damn special okay?   
Back to why I'm selfish. Marie doesn't know this, but I'm   
the reason she doesn't date. An advantage of my mutation is that I can smell everything. Pregnancies, fear, desire, hormones, whatever. And I'm in a room with Marie almost all the time. I have to be; after all I have to protect her. But wherever Marie goes, so does half of the damn male population at this place. All those boys, and yeah they're boys cause none of them is a real man like I am, get   
pretty worked up over the sight of Marie. And I know she's the star in most of their stupid, amateur, boyish wet dreams. That just pisses me off. No one should be thinking of her like that except ME. I dream about her enough for the entire friggin' world, so there's no reason for anyone else to. That's pretty damn logical if you ask me.   
Anyway, like I said, I can smell real good. So I can tell   
when any of those pricks has a hard on around MY Marie. Instead of killing the little shits like I should, I just take them aside and tell `em if they so much as think about her, I'll rip their balls off and send `em to their mama. Hehehe, works every time. `Cept for that damn Cajun. He just don't get it; Marie is my girl, she just don't know it yet. Soon though, whenever I get over feeling like a   
total jerk for lusting after a 19-year-old.   
I told Marie that Remulac or whatever his name is, is gay and only hits on her as a cover. I also said that he gets hard every time he's around Scooter. Marie just rolled her eyes and laughed at me. She also told me to be nice to him. I don't know why, he's an asshole.   
So yeah, I'm a selfish bastard, and I know she wants to   
date. One of these days I'll tell her how I feel. I'm not gonna be a pansy-ass about it though. I ain't Scooter after all. If she don't wanna date me, then I guess I'll have to be nicer to the little dicks that all want her. Either way, I ain't gonna tell her that the Cajun is straight, he's the biggest dickweed of them all.   
"So there's it is boys. As soon as Logan gets his ass in   
gear, our little Roguey's gonna be off limits. Unless of course she decides to kill Logan." Jubilee said as she wrapped up her broadcast.   
"That was great Jubes, but you do realize that Logan's gonna kill you right?" her partner in crime Kurt asked.   
"Like duh. I brought you in here so we could vacate the   
preme!" the yellow-clad one said.   
Just then a downright murderous looking Logan slashed his way through the audiovisual room. He advanced on the pair behind the table.   
"Oh, hi Wolvie. I'd love to chat, but I'd rather not die."   
Jubilee said as she grabbed Kurt's hand.   
A blue puff of smoke signified the departure of the two   
criminals. Logan was pissed, and the fact that an opportunity to off someone on his to-kill list had escaped him intensified his rage. Instead of gutting Jubilee, Logan busied himself with destroying thousands of dollars worth of AV equipment.   
He stalked back to his room and froze when he saw Marie   
sitting on his bed. Getting over his shock, he crossed the room and sat by the woman of his desire.   
"So, Remy's straight huh?"   
He snorted in disbelief. "Well, act-" he was cut off by   
Rogue's gloved hand on his lips.   
"Shut up Logan. You're an asshole, but I love you anyway."   
He stared at her while his brain registered what she'd just   
said. Logan pulled up her silk scarf and covered her mouth with it as he pulled her into his arms for a tender kiss.   
The next morning Jubilee snuck into Logan's room to return   
the journal she'd borrowed. She smiled at the site of her best friend curled up against a lightly snoring Logan. She pulled out a pen and left the journal face up.   
Logan woke to the soft clicking of his door being closed. He picked up the black book and read the neatly printed note.   
Wolvie,   
Did you a favor. Don't screw this up. And by the way Rogue likes black, lace undies. Her birthday is in two weeks.   
-Jubes   
Logan chuckled to himself as he contemplated the mess that   
had ended in a beautiful woman in his arms. There were things that should be said. Some were better left unsaid, and for everything else, there was Jubilee. 


End file.
